gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Coalvane
Peter Coalvane was born on July 16, 1723. He grew up with a wealthy Italian merchant family. When he was fifteen his family moved to the Caribbean, where his father set up a shop on Tortuga, and Peter became a blacksmith apprentice. He was very good at his job but he had always dreamed of doing more, instead of making the swords he wanted to use them. Tortuga was a very popular port for pirates and he was able to meet many different people who all told stories of their adventures. Tales about sea monsters, sword fights, women, and gold, were all told to the boy. As much as he wanted to join the pirates and take part in these adventures he knew he couldn't, he was only a boy and he could never leave his family. So he continued his job at the blacksmith shop for two more years. It was when he turned seventeen that he met Geoffrey Pillrage, infamous pirate and guildmaster of the Veteran Fighters. VETERAN FIGHTERS Peter met Geoffrey through a sword order. He had recieved the very specific order from a courier saying the owner would pick up the finished sword the next week. Peter had never made a sword like that of Geoffrey's. He worked many hours to perfect the blade and had to travel all around Tortuga for materials. Eventually though he finished it, the sword was the best Peter had ever made. The day after he finished it a large man with green hair and a tattooed face walked into the shop. Peter assumed it was the sword's owner and pulled it out of the special cupboard he kept it in. The man seemed very pleased with the outcome. He cracked a smile at Peter and told him he was a darn good blacksmith. As he sheathed his new weapon the man told Peter how he could always use a blacksmith for the Veteran Fighters. Peter was hesitant at first, he thought of his family and friends he'd leave behind, but the adventures that layed ahead were too many. He shook hands with the pirate and headed home to gather his things. Peter's parents did not take this well but he was not a boy anymore. Soon he would set out to start his own adventure. Anti Co. Army A few years later Veteran Fighters was disbanded and Peter became a mercenary. He would pick up jobs at Kings Arm most of the time, it was an easy job for him, his couple years in piracy helped mold him into a good fighter. One day he was sitting at his normal spot, the box in the corner, working on a bottle of whiskey when a man walked up to him and presented himself as David Ironbones. He told Peter about how the Co, Empire was rising and that they needed to stop it. His guild was small at the time and Peter did not see much potential but the cause seemed right. Over the months though the guild grew large and he made many new friends within it, they fought many battles against the Co. Empire but soon the guild began to shrink and people started to leave. The second in command Nate Raidhawk noticed this and began a new guild, El Bandidos. EL BANDIDOS El Bandidos started out as a guerilla fighting guild based on Isle Avaricia, they were lead by Nate Raidhawk and Captain Ricky Spark. Soon Spark became corrupted though and wanted the guild for himself. Most of the members, including Peter, however stood up against him and put Nate in full power. Soon Peter became second in command but he did cause trouble and was demoted to private. The Bandidos helped fight against the Co. Empire and other E.I.T.C guilds and became a rather large guild with about five hundred members. Peter was able to work himslef up to fourth in command where he stayed until the guilds end. Spark made a few more comebacks during this time but each time he was chased away by members that stood with Nate. After about two years the guild began to lose touch with each other and members began to leave. Nate even left the guild and tried to make another, it was not as succesful but he tried. It made Peter very sad when he noticed nobody was really in the guild anymore, they had all left to join new ones and start new adventures. Today Peter stopped fighting the E.I.T.C mostly after El Bandidos, in fact he joined a few of their guilds and fought against Spain. It's good to be fighting still and living the exciting life he always wished for but he still does not feel the same without El Bandidos. That was the adventure he wished to continue. Now he mostly sits on a box in Kings Arm drinking away and telling his stories, hoping to one day see Nate, or another friend to start El Bandidos again. Favorite weapons: Spinecrest sword: 77 Famed Foul bane Blunderbuss: 75 Gorilla Repeater: 33 Famed Gatling Repeater: 27 Famed Grenades: They just kewl -, - Seven Seas Cutlass: 80 Famed Blood letter: 15 Masterwork Broadsword: 75 Famed My ships: Silver Rose: War Sloop Red Rose: Light Sloop Golden Rose: Light Sloop Cannon: 15 Sailing: 16 Sword: 30 Gun: 25 Doll: 15 Dagger: 23 Grenade: 18 Staff: 16 Potions: 16 Fishing: 12 FRIENDS: Magic Man John Goldcrash Rose Badshot Nate Raidhawk Mark Ironflint William Wavefury Jack Swordmenace Sven Daggerbones Billy Calicomonger Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates